


The Mission

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [18]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve:  "You'll call and text me with updates every 5 minutes?"Bucky:  "Yes, Steve."Steve:  "Promise you won't take any unnecessary risks?"Bucky:  "I promise, Steve."Steve:  "You'll-"Bucky:  "Steve!  I'm just going to the corner market for a carton of milk."Steve:  "I know, Bucky."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/51055759403/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
